Girl of the Legends
by Hikari no miko
Summary: Digimon/Fushigi Yugi: Mimi was just a normal girl until she finds the book of The Universe of the Four Gods. Now acting as the Purity no miko, she must find all her seishi and defeat her enemies in a strange new world. *Many Love Triangles* -Discontinued-
1. The Girl of the Legends

Girl of the Legends  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Fushigi Yugi, they belong to a bunch of other people. This disclaimer will account for all following chapters.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: This is a Digimon/Fushigi Yugi parody fic. You don't have to know about FY but I think it would be funnier if you did ^_^  
  
  
  
Anyway there are so many chars in FY and not as many in Digmon that I had to use some of the digimon in it. But the digimon in the story besides a few will all be gjinka or whatever its called ^^; You know, human/digimon.  
  
  
  
Also not all personalities of the chars will not match because well, not all of them have the same persona. Plus I might just keep certain chars in the story, like I might have Soi play Soi or etc.  
  
  
  
This is not just a remake of FY with Digimon chars. I'm using the general idea but placing my own story into it, so that's why it's not going to exactly follow the story. I will be mixing parts from the manga and anime too but mostly the anime because it's more fast paced and I wan't to get to the point of the story before I die of bordum. T.T;  
  
  
  
Here's a list of what Digimon character plays who:  
  
  
  
Purity no Seishi:  
  
  
  
Miaka/Suzaku no miko/Purity no miko: Mimi Tachikawa  
  
  
  
Hotohori/Emperor of Konan: Yamato Ishida  
  
  
  
Tamahome: Takeru Takaishi  
  
  
  
Nuriko: (Who to play Nuriko? My FAVE character? *Thinks* I know! Lets have Nuriko stay Nuriko! *squeals*)  
  
  
  
Chichiri: Koushiro Izumi  
  
  
  
Tasuki: Taichi Yagami  
  
  
  
Mitsukake: Jyou Kido  
  
  
  
Chiriko: Iori Hida  
  
  
  
Love no Seishi://  
  
  
  
Yui/Seriiyu no miko: Sora Takenouchi  
  
  
  
Nakago: Ken Ichijouji  
  
  
  
Soi: Miyako Inoue  
  
  
  
Amiboshi: Gjinka Gabumon (Sugoi! ^o^)  
  
  
  
Suboshi: Daisuke Motomiya  
  
  
  
Miboshi: Hikari Yagami (Don't ask, it'll make sense in the end T_T)  
  
  
  
Ashiatare: Jun Motomiya (sweatdrop)  
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
As the school bell rang, Mimi Tachikawa grabbed her books and headed outside.  
  
  
  
"Hey Mimi! Wait for me!"  
  
  
  
Turning around she smiled and waved at her best friend Sora. "I was wondering where you were! Wanna go shopping? I heard there's a big sale at the mall today!"  
  
  
  
Reaching her friend, Sora sweat dropped. "Oh, Mimi is that all you think about? Fashion?"  
  
  
  
Scratching her head Mimi looked up at the sky. "Well, uh...there's that entrance exam for Odaiba High. I'm worried about that."  
  
  
  
Sora looked at her empathetically. "Yea I know. I heard its tough to pass...but don't worry!"  
  
  
  
Linking their arms Sora smiled. "I'm sure we'll get in! We promised to go to the same high school remember?"  
  
  
  
"Of coarse!" Smiling back Mimi suddenly stopped. "Oh crap!"  
  
  
  
"What?" Confused Sora looked at her best friend a bit dismayed.  
  
  
  
"I forgot! I have a huge test in cram school tomorrow and I need to go to the library for some text books!"  
  
  
  
"Well let's go now."  
  
  
  
"What about the sale?" Sora sweat dropped before shaking her head.  
  
  
  
"Mimi, what's more important? Some new clothes or your future?"  
  
  
  
"Uh...can I get back to you on that?" Sighing Sora took her arm and proceeded to drag her to the national library.  
  
  
  
"I need to turn in some books anyway."  
  
  
  
"But the sale!"  
  
  
  
"Mimi!"  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
As the girls entered the huge building, Mimi gasped at its size. "So-Sora! This place... It's huge!"  
  
  
  
Looking around in awe, she started to trace through the books with her fingers. "Sugoi..."  
  
  
  
Smiling at how easily Mimi was amused, Sora chuckled. "Be right back ok? I have to turn these in. You look for the text books while I'm gone."  
  
  
  
"Alright..." Waving her off not really listening Mimi traveled around the stacks and shelves of books. "How am I ever going to find what I need?"  
  
  
  
Wandering to a more secluded area Mimi noticed a faint light coming from further down some shelves. Fascinated she followed the glowing light and it wasn't long before she found herself in front of what looked like a storage unit.  
  
  
  
"Off Limits." she read, as she traced the wordings on the door. Suddenly as if someone had turned the knob, the door creaked open revieling what was within.  
  
  
  
"What am I getting into?" Hesitating Mimi looked around. 'What if someone catches me? But no ones around...'  
  
  
  
Her curiosity getting the better of her, Mimi opened the door wider for a closer look and then stepped in. Eyeing the shelves she was greeted with rows and rows of dust. "Ew, doesn't anybody clean here? Or at least run a vacuum through the place every hundred years or so."  
  
  
  
Walking down the rows of shelves she thoughtlessly passed them when she suddenly saw something out of place. One of the books, a big red one at that, had absolutely no dust on it, when all the others were caked with it.  
  
  
  
Dumbfounded as to why only one book was left un-affected she lifted the book off the shelf. "Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho" she repeated reading the title.  
  
  
  
"Wow! This thing looks ancient! Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho, isn't that Chinese? Yea." Flipping through the pages, she realized that the whole book or most of it was in ancient Chinese.  
  
  
  
"What the? Who could read this?" Turning it back around to the beginning, Mimi was startled to see some familiar words. "Japanese? But--"  
  
  
  
Back to the cover she read under the title, "Japanese translated version. The Universe...of the Four Gods?"  
  
  
  
Elsewhere in the library, Sora scanned the area for her lost friend. "Oiy. I should have stayed with her. I bet she's not familiar with the library, Crap! She might have gotten lost!"  
  
  
  
Shuffling through the isles Sora started to look for Mimi more frantically. "Mimi! Mimi! Come on! Where are you?"  
  
  
  
Suddenly she saw a faint light coming from the end of the hall. "Mimi?" Confused she made her way down.  
  
  
  
Turning back to where she first saw Japanese, Mimi decided to read the book. Well, at least the parts she could.  
  
  
  
Sitting back against a slightly less dusty shelve she made herself comfortable. "Now where were we? The Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho or more or less 'The Universe of the Four Gods' is a book that is said to be from another world? What?"  
  
  
  
Confused she read over the words. 'That cant be right. I thought this was non-fiction...'  
  
  
  
"It is said to come from a land where monsters and humans live together in a place called the Digital world. The digital world is split into four Kingdoms: Gennai, Angelus, Kutou and Konan. Konan is the most peaceful and tries to maintain tranquility through out the lands. Kutou on the other hand is a warring nation and frequently tries to conquer its three brothers. Each kingdom has its own god. Gennai has the god Leomon. Angelus is ruled over Angemon. Kutou has the fierce god Garudomon and Konan is under the force of Lillymon."  
  
  
  
Shaking her head Mimi laughed at what she just read. "That's insane! Still this is a nice book to read though. Sorta like a fairy tale..." Not noticing the faint green light coming from the book Mimi continued reading.  
  
  
  
"Each god is attached to one major element. Leomon represents Earth, Angemon is affiliated with Life, Garudomon is attached to Love and Lillymon is the keeper of Purity. These elements are the destined symbols of their mikos."  
  
  
  
'Miko?' Wondering what the heck the book was talking about she scratched her head. "So they have priestesses? Weird, each god has its own miko. It is said that both Angemon and Leomon have had mikos in the past, each a girl from another world, just as the prophecy states, destiny takes its coarse."  
  
  
  
'Destiny? Prophecy?'  
  
  
  
"What is all this?" Frustrated Mimi flipped through all the pages once more. To her surprise they were all blank.  
  
  
  
"Nani?" Startled and a bit scared she flipped back to her previous page.  
  
  
  
"What the heck is going on? As the young girl opened the book..."  
  
  
  
Her eyes getting wider Mimi was shocked at what she read. "The girl of destiny, as said in the prophecy, read the contents over...little did she know that her destiny would begin right then!?"  
  
  
  
"Mimi! Are you in her-Ahh!" Sora screamed as a bright flash of light illuminated from the book transporting a terrified Mimi and Sora into its world.  
  
  
  
And thus the young Lady of the Legends opened the door to another world, and likewise entered her Destiny...  
  
  
  
  
  
-TBC  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: It's just the beginning! ^_^ Ya I know they didn't get teleported the same way in FY and the dialogue is different but hey! Its my fic. Well hope you liked and beginning and please review! ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
-Hikari no miko 


	2. The Boy with Hope

Girl of the Legends  
  
  
  
Episode Two  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Watching my old Fushigi Yugi tapes made me wan't to continue ^_^;  
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!" Plummeting to the ground, both girls screamed loudly.  
  
  
  
"Mimi!"  
  
  
  
"Sora!"  
  
  
  
Hitting the gound with a 'THUD' they looked up confused and dazed. "M- Mimi?"  
  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
  
"Does this hurt?" With that Sora slammed her elbow down on her friend's head.  
  
  
  
Punching her back, into the air, Mimi screamed back, "YES! THAT HURTS!"  
  
  
  
"Ow, then its too painful to be a dream!" Rubbing her chin, Sora stood up trying to figure out where they had gotten. "This...is like the middle of nowhere."  
  
  
  
"Oh, god! I don't see a mall or fast food joint anywhere! What are we going to do Sora?! We've been thrown back into the prehistoric age!"  
  
  
  
"Don't you ever think about anything else besides that?!" Aggrivated, Sora sweatdropped when she was suddenly jerked into a tight hold. "Ahhhhh!!! Mimi!"  
  
  
  
"Sora?" Looking to her friend, Mimi cried out as she saw two men, one who had Sora thrown over his shoulder. "Oh, Sora! Let her go!"  
  
  
  
Smircking in response, the two men just leered at her, as one patted Sora on the butt. "No way girly. You and your friend will bring in a pretty penny."  
  
  
  
"Mimi!"  
  
  
  
Looking at the quizzically, Mimi pondered out loud, "What are you? Talent scouts?"  
  
  
  
Face faulting the two men jumped up annoyed, "We're human slave traders you ingrate!"  
  
  
  
"What? That's even worse! Sora hang on!" Glaring at the two men that held her bestfriend captive, Mimi charged, ramming herself into them.  
  
  
  
Falling to the ground, Sora jumped up, turning to Mimi in a panick, "Mimi!"  
  
  
  
"Hurry Sora! Get away while you can!"  
  
  
  
"B-but Mimi!"  
  
  
  
"Why you bitch!" The slaver was about to slap her, when a hand came from behind him, pinning him to the ground.  
  
  
  
"Nu, uh, uh. Didn't anyone teach you, never to fight with girls?"  
  
  
  
The slaver grimaced in pain before bellowing, "Who the hell are you?!"  
  
  
  
His face appearing from the shadows, a handsome young man with the symbol 'Hope' on his forehead, grinned at them.  
  
  
  
"No one you need to know. I was just passing by when I heard these girls screams and took it upon myself to stop by and see what's up. Good thing I did eh?"  
  
  
  
Pulling the slaver's face close to his, the young man growled angrily, "And if you ever try to take another girl again you'll wish you were never born!"  
  
  
  
The boy then threw the slaver at his partner, toppling both of them down. "Now scram, both of you!"  
  
  
  
"You won't get away with this!" Angry the slavers glared before running for their lives.  
  
  
  
"Morans." Turning back to the shocked girls, the boy smiled at them before asking, "Are you alright?"  
  
  
  
Blushing, Mimi and Sora nodded as they stared. "Uh...yes, thank you."  
  
  
  
Kneeling before them, the boy smiled greedily before outstetching his hand. "No need for thank's but money will suffice!"  
  
  
  
"Eh?" Dots for eyes, Mimi stared in surprise, "But we don't have any..."  
  
  
  
"What? Oh, man!" Getting up the young man sighed, sagging his shoulders. "Another bunch of cheapskapes."  
  
  
  
"Hey!" Jumping up Sora flushed, "No one said you had to save us! Why should we pay you?"  
  
  
  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk." Waving his finger at them he shook his head, "Don't you ladies know money makes the world go round?"  
  
  
  
Running away, the boy waved at them goodbye, as he headed off, "Call me when you get some dough! Name's Takaishi Takeru! Ja!"  
  
  
  
"H-hey wait!" Running after him Sora yelled, "We're lost! Can't you help us?!" But after a few feet a bright red light suddenly emitted around her.  
  
  
  
Eyes wide in terror, Sora turned back to her friend as the red light took her in, "Mimi!!"  
  
  
  
"Hey, I found some money!" Pulling the 100 yen piece out of her pocket, Mimi turned to give it to the boy but found him gone.  
  
  
  
Not only that, Sora had dissapeared too! Getting up shakily, she began to scan around, "Sora? Sora? Sora?!?!"  
  
  
  
Jogging a little ways from where she was Mimi started to get scared, "Sora where are you?!"  
  
  
  
Not able to find her friend, Mimi sat trying to think of what to do next. 'Sora's dissapeared and I have no idea where she or I am...great! This is just great!'  
  
  
  
Slamming a fist to the ground, she gave an dejected sigh, "What will I do now?!"  
  
  
  
Then it hit her. "I know! I'll look for that boy! He might've took Sora or he could help me! He did say look for him if I had money!"  
  
  
  
Mind resolute to find the 'Takaishi Takeru' who saved her from before, Mimi set off towards the direction of where she saw faint foot prints. 'He must have gone this way! But why are their only one pair of tracks? Where's Sora's?'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-To be continued...  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: ^^; I was going to make it longer but I got sorta bored. Don't worry I'll continue but some reviews would be nice ^_^v  
  
  
  
  
  
-Hikari no miko 


End file.
